daybreak_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming Redux or My So Called Stunt Double Life
Homecoming Redux or My So Called Stunt Double Life is the fifth episode of the first season of Daybreak. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Imagining his legacy as narrated by RZA, Wesley plans a homecoming dance while Eli campaigns for the crown and Angelica tries to set up Josh. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The episode begins with an animated introduction, detailing some events from Wesley’s life. It details his time in the mall with Angelica and Josh, but also his feelings for Turbo, which complicates things for him. The animation leaves a Japanese-styled theme hanging over the entire episode.In the Mall, Eli is trying to validate the people they rescued from Turbo from the school yearbook. Meanwhile, Angelic and Ms. Crumble participate in an art class, while Wesley and Josh discuss the homecoming dance, given the ghoulies sensitivity to music, and what to do with all the rescued prisoners. As they talk, flashbacks see Wesley and Turbo together, engaging in intimate behaviour. The latter however, is hell-bent on killing Josh and offers Wesley an ultimatum — kill Josh or see everyone die at his hands. Meanwhile, Wesley goes to feed Baron Triumph, who tells him that the two are closer than Wesley thinks; which upsets him, before he finds out that Eli is spying on him through the use of an RC car. Eli and Wesley come into conflict over Eli’s spying on him. Eli tells him that he saw Wesley having sex with Turbo, but admits that he lied about knowing Wesley’s secret in order to get leverage. This leads to Wesley considering offering Eli to the ghoulies by locking him outside when Eli admits that he knows Turbo has given him an ultimatum. Eventually, Wesley lets Eli back into the Mall, admitting that he is going to reveal everything to Josh. Flashbacks in the meantime show Turbo and Wesley playing video games together, including when the two first admitted their feelings for one another. Thes secret romance between Turbo and Wesley threatens to overthrow everything built so far too, as Turbo is given some words of wisdom by Mona Lisa over what will happen if he makes peace with Josh. She slaps him across the face as the first signs of weakness seep across in a smile, allowing her to take charge of the situation. After Eli attempts to kill Josh, he and Wesley eventually formulate a plan together to kill Josh with a venomous tiara at the homecoming dance when Wesley reveals that Turbo wants him to personally kill Josh. However, at the dance itself Angelica struggles with her feelings for Josh when she sees him dancing with a mop dressed like Sam. Simultaneously, Turbo’s dance party is a disaster, and Mona Lisa forces the golfers to dance together and as they pledge their allegiance to one another, Turbo loses his temper and smashes the speaker. As everything reaches its crescendo, Wesley spills his heart out to Josh only for Wesley to suddenly be announced as the homecoming king. This means the poisoned crown is his. Realizing he’s not a samurai after all, he sits down and prepares for the end as the crown hovers over his head. However, before he can go through with his sacrificial death, he punches the crown to the ground and tells everyone what is really going on. Together, they formulate a plan to set up decoys while everyone hides. When Turbo arrives and hits up the place, he and his minions wind up surrounded as the two groups prepare to fight to the death. Cast Main *Colin Ford as Josh Wheeler *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Angelica Green *Sophie Simnett as Sam Dean *Austin Crute as Wesley Fists *Cody Kearsley as Turbo Pokaski *Jeanté Godlock as Mona Lisa *Gregory Kasyan as Eli Cardashyan *Krysta Rodriguez as Ms. Crumble *Matthew Broderick as Michael Burr/Baron Triumph Recurring *Chelsea Zhang as KJ *Mickey Dolan as Gary *Jon LeVert as Barry *Luke Valen as #54 *Andrew Fox as Slowen Krieger *Jack Justice as Jew-Fro Simon *A.J. Voliton as Fred *Estrella Avila as Jessica Huntley *Gabriel Armijo as Jaden Unger *Kevin Bransford as Other Gay Josh *Charlotte Benesch as Camila *Julia Flores as #23 *Tony Sedillo as #98 *Stafford Douglas as Hockey Henry *Joshua Horton as Baseball Ben Minor *RZA as Himself (narrator) *Frederick Williams as Emmett *Tracy S. Lee as Tennis Maven Martina *Brian Ralph as Comic Book Mall Ghoulie Trivia *This episode contains flashbacks that show the beginning of the relationship between Turbo Pokaski and Wesley Fists. *It is shown that Josh Wheeler's student ID number is 01921 for the 2019 academic year. Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes